


Fantastic Beasts meets Pokémon

by Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter



Series: Harry Potter and What Should Have Happened [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Kelpies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter/pseuds/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter
Summary: The adventure continues . . .





	1. Havoc in NY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie, Ottilie, Francis and Emily arrive in New York 1926.

After Newt Scamander landed in New York and went through the customs, having set the suitcase with its magical creatures to 'Muggle Worthy' beforehand, he gazed up in wonder at the buildings.

"This great city sparkles with the jewels of mans' invention," called a woman's voice to a crowd. It was Mary Lou Barebone. "Movie theatres, automobiles, the wireless, electric lights all dazzle and bewitch us."

Newt didn't see that he bumped into a woman holding a hot dog covered in mustard (Tina). "Oh, I'm so sorry," he apologised.

"But where there is light, there is shadow, friend," went on Mary Lou. "Something is stalking our city. Wreaking destruction and then disappearing without a trace."

Jacob Kowalski was heading to the bank, carrying a suitcase.

"Listen to me, we have to fight. Join us," Mary Lou continued. "The second Salamers in our fight." 

"Excuse me, doll." Jacob pushed through the crowd. "Just trying to get to the bank."

"You hear me, we have to fight together for the sake of our -" 

Jacob nearly tripped over Newt's case when he went to put it down.

"So sorry. My case," said Newt.

"No harm done," said Jacob.

"You!" Mary Lou pointed at Newt. "Friend, what drew you to our meeting today?"

"Oh, I-I was just passing-" Newt grinned.

"Are you a seeker? A seeker after truth?"

"I'm more of a chaser, really."

A man came out of the bank and tossed a coin in the air.

"Hear my words." Mary Lou carried on, saying about witches living in society and how they should fight them, whilst Credence handed out leaflets to the crowd. "What do you say to that, friend?"

However, Newt noticed his Niffler had escaped when he saw it by a pillar, taking a man's hat filled with coins and that the case was opened. At the top of the stairs, the  Niffler stuffed its pouch with the shiny silver coins from the hat. "Excuse me," he said and hurried up the stairs into the bank. He went over to the bench where Jacob was and sat down.

"Hi," Jacob greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Same as you," Newt answered, still focused on locating the Niffler aka coin thief.

"You're here to get a loan to open up a bakery?"

"Yes."

\---- 

Charlie Watson, Ottilie Davis, along with Francis Anderson and Emily Philipps arrived sometime in New York after Newt. Charlie was twenty one and had slick dark hair, brown eyes and wore casual clothes. Ottilie was a pre-teen girl with brown hair reaching her waist, light blue dress with blue flowers and white flowers, black leggings, white socks and black high top Chuck Taylor converse shoes with white soles. Francis wore a black hoodie and had brown hair and blue eyes. Emily wore dark blue jeans, a t shirt, white socks and black high top Chuck Taylor converse shoes with white soles like Ottilie. 

"Where are we?" Ottilie asked in her German accent.

"It's not just the case of  _where_ are we, it's also  _when_ are we," said Charlie. "We're in New York in the year 1926." He nearly tripped. "Oh, dear."

"Are you ok, Charlie? What's the matter?"

"I had a vision," Charlie whispered. "There'll be danger and a great evil."

"Not Azaaroth, is it?" Francis said.

"No."

"Thank goodness."

"What do we do?" Ottilie said.

"We find someone who can help," Emily said.

"And if we can't?"

"Ask for help from our friends. Or use sensing."

\----

Elsewhere outside the bank, Tina questioned Newt if he obliviated the No-Maj.

"Sorry, we call them Muggles," Newt explained having not known what Tina meant at first.

"You wiped his memory, right? The No-Maj with the case?" She pressed on. "That's a Section 3A, Mr Scamander. I'm taking you in. Come on." She took him by the arm.

"Er... sorry, but I do have things to do, actually."

"Well, you'll have to rearrange them! What are you doing in New York anyway?"

"I came to buy a birthday present."

"Couldn't you have done that in London?"

"No, there's only one breeder of Appaloosa Puffskeins in the world and he lives in New York, so no."

"I got a Section 3A," she told a guard before she and Newt went in the Woolworth Building. "By the way, we don't allow the breeding of magical creatures in New York. We closed that guy down a year ago."

 

"Let's see the little guy," Graves said and Tina lifted the latches, with Graves and Abernathy watching (Newt was in the corner) and opened the case - to reveal pastries.

 

"Do you know anything about wizarding community in America, Mr Scamander?"

"I do know a few things, actually. I know that you have some rather backwards laws. That you can't befriend or marry Non-Majs which I think is rather absurd."

"Who's gonna marry him?"

 

Tina pushed Jacob and Newt through the door leading to where she lived. Inside, clothes folded themselves by magic by the fireplace.

"Teenie," said a woman from another room. "You've brought men home."

Tina turned to the men. "Gentlemen, this is my sister."

The blond woman hurried over with a concerned expression when she saw Jacob flop down on an armchair. "Oh, he hasn't eaten a thing all day. And... oh, that's rough. He didn't get the money he wanted for his bakery." She suddenly smiled. "You bake, honey? I love to cook."

"You're a Legilimens?" Newt asked. 

"Oh dear," Emily responded, wondering what will happen if Newt and the others discovered that she, Charlie, Ottilie and Francis were from 2018 - 92 years from 1926.

"Yeah, but I've always had trouble with your kind. Brits. It's the accent."

"You know how to read minds?" Jacob asked.

"Don't worry, honey. Most guys think what you was thinking the first time they see me," Queenie assured the No-Maj. "Now. You. Need. Food." She lightly poke his stomach with her wand when she said 'food'.

Tina waved her wand and magically laid out the table with the plates flying out of the cupboard, whilst Queenie prepared the meal.

Newt had his hand reaching for the doorknob when Queenie turned to him and asked, "Do you prefer pie or strudel?"

"I really don't have a preference."

"Well, sit down, Mr Scamander," Tina said to Newt, who was standing by the door with his case, "we're not gonna poison you."

"Nah, we're orphans. Ma and Pa died of dragon pox when we were kids."

"Can you not read my mind?" Jacob asked.

 

 

"What, you rescue them? Call me Jacob."

 ----

"Madam President, I'm sorry to interrupt, but this is critical-" Tina stopped short when she walked into the room full of people with Newt's case.

"You better have an excellent excuse for this intrusion, Miss Goldstein," said Madam President.

"Yes, I do. Yesterday, a wizard entered New York with a case full of magical creatures. And unfortunately some have escaped. There were also four others and they had creatures called Pokémon."

"Did they arrive yesterday?"

Tina nodded.

"You've known for 24 hours that an unregistered wizard has set loose magical beasts in New York and you see fit to tell us when a man has been killed?" Seraphina was not impressed. "And the same goes for those four?"

Tina looked around in shock. "Who's been killed?"

"Where are those people?"

Tina knelt down, put the case on the floor, lifted the latches and knocked on the top. Newt lifted the cover before climbing out and was accompanied by Jacob. People talked amongst each other when they saw Jacob. One man assumed Newt was Theseus (his older brother).

Ottilie orbed in with Charlie, Francis and Emily.

Tina explained to the President that Jacob was a No-Maj and that he was bitten by Newt's Murlap. Some of the crowd called to Obliviate him.

We all looked at the ceiling where it had an image of a man - the Senator's son Henry Shaw Jr - dead.

"You know which of your creatures was responsible, Mr Scamander?" a woman asked. She even asked Charlie, Ottilie, Francis and Emily the same question, if the Pokémon did the attack.

"No creature did this, don't pretend," Newt answered. "You must know what that was, look at the marks, that was an Obscurus."

"You go too far, Mr Scamander," Seraphina told him. "There is no Obscurial in America."

Charlie yelled, "No!" Ottilie grabbed the case as Seraphina turned to Graves and said "Impound that case, Graves."

Graves stretched out a hand to summon the case, but Ottilie used Protect to shield herself and the case.

A blue aura surrounded Charlie just as a pink aura was around Ottilie. "Those creatures aren't dangerous. Let them go or there'll be justice to pay."

Seraphina paid no heed. "Take them to the cell."

As Jacob, Tina and Newt, along with Francis and Emily were being led away by guards, Charlie and Ottilie played the recording of Dialga, Palkia and Giratina's roars before leaving the case and following the others . . . to their deaths.

\----

Being questioned by Graves in a room wasn't the most interesting thing ever to happen, him asking Newt if his actions were for the Greater Good etc, etc.

"I'm not one of Grindelwald's fanatics, Mr Graves," Newt said, making eye contact when he said his name.

"So, it's useless without the host?" Graves said after he revealed black smoke in a bubble, which reminded Francis, Ottilie, Emily and Charlie of the Enemy Zgtozata.

Newt was shocked. "Useless? That is a parasitic force that killed a child. Why would you want to use it?"

Graves then pronounced sentence which was death and even shushed Tina when she was sobbing in fear of her fate.

Then the six were led to a small room where a chair hovered in mid-air over what looked like clear water.

"Is that water?" Francis asked.

"No," Emily answered. "It's a death potion."

"Ich mag das nicht," Ottilie said.

Emily glanced at the third executioner standing in the doorway. "I know. Between this and the HPV jabs in Year 8, I prefer the jabs. I know what we have to do."

The group managed to escape with Queenie and Jacob, thanks to Newt's Bowtruckle and Swooping Evil, some Pokémon attacks from Charlie, Ottilie and Francis, and knocking out the executioners. "Hold hands," Ottilie said and everyone orbed out. . .


	2. Charlie's visions - the good and the bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt, Jacob, Queenie and Tina go to Doriathan. Charlie shows what will happen and what could happen.

The group orbed by a forest lake with trees. "W-Where are we?" Jacob questioned.

"Doriathan aka Forest Kingdom," Emily answered. "We'll be safe from those Aurors. I mean, if we're gonna die someday, I'd rather we die with dignity - in our sleep."

" _Ja_ ," Ottilie agreed. "Everyone should be free to chose who to marry, rather than live in fear of things like magic." She pointed to an animal standing nearby. "Look!"

Standing by the lake was a magnificent black horse. Ottilie climbed on, followed by Emily, Francis and Charlie.

Emily got out two Poké balls in each hand. "Percy and Prue, come on out!" The Poké balls opened to release a white light which became two equine Pokémon with cream-colored fur. They had brown eyes and triangular ears with reddish interiors. Yellow and reddish-orange flames formed their manes and tails. The mane formed a short crest on top of their heads and a short strip down their back to their tail. Additional flames were present behind their elbows and knees. They had four long legs, each ending in a single, grey hoof. These hooves were said to be harder than diamonds. "Why don't you climb on? Don't worry, Ponyta can control its flames so that its rider is not burned by them. You won't get burnt. You're in good hooves with Percy and Prue."

"Well, ok," said Jacob, before he got up on Percy's back with Queenie. Newt and Tina took Prue. The black horse set off in a walk, with Percy and Prue alongside. 

"Hey, you're right," Tina commented. "We're not burnt by the flames."

"Yeah," Emily said.

During the journey, a white stag saw the eight and bowed. Charlie, Ottilie, Francis, Emily, Prue, Percy and the black horse bowed back. "That is the Forest Spirit," Francis explained. "Usually a brown stag, but sometimes he is white."

Other forest animals appeared: foxes, rabbits, birds, wolves, deer, squirrels, bears, racoons and boars. They accompanied the group, until a fairy-tale castle came into view. "We are here!" announced Francis. He attempted to dismount but failed for he was stuck like glue. 

"You're a Kelpie?" Newt asked.

"Really? What gave it away?" the Kelpie responded.

"Well, your riders are stuck like glue."

"I'll give you a Braeburn apple," Emily told the water horse. "Please, would you be so kind as to let us off?"

"Since you asked nicely, I will."

Francis, Emily, Charlie and Ottilie hopped off the Kelpie's back. The Kelpie took the apple from Emily's hand and ate it. "Shall we head inside and see the others? They would so like to meet the guests."

"Alright," said Emily, who returned Percy and Prue to their Poké balls when Newt and the others had climbed off. She led the way to the front door and knocked.

The vast door opened by itself and the group went in. They followed one of the members of the Aerean, a race of beings that look like glowing lights, to the throne room, where everyone was wearing riding helmets.

Tarewek, a man with long black hair, and Melina, a woman with long red hair and green eyes and a matching dress and a diadem, were the rulers. "Welcome to our new friends and welcome back to our old friends!" Tarewek announced.

"Um, what's with the helmets?" Newt asked Emily.

"Everyone knows that Queenie is a born Legilimens and they want to avoid awkwardness of their minds being read so that's why they're wearing them," Emily answered. "Like, for example, Queenie could look into Keeva's mind," Emily pointed to a stout woman with shoulder length red hair, black Mary Jane heels, and a colourful knee length dress, "and see her spending time with the Kelpie at Harrison's Amusements. Harrison's Amusements is an aracade where people have fun." Emily showed some pictures.

A young woman with long blond hair wearing an orange and white dress came over. Her name was Sara Goldsworth and she was a lady in waiting to Princess Catherine.

 

A woman with long black hair, brown eyes, earrings and a blue dress was standing in the archway. She was Destiny 

 her eyes were grey and that her blond hair was long, reaching past her waist.

 

 Shared vision

 

Game of tenpin bowling

 

Danced to the Fimbles theme song

 

 

 

 

"It's MACUSA!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Who's MACUSA?" a man asked. 

"American Ministry of Magic," Emily explained.

 

 

 

Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, and brown eyes. A each cheek is a red circle that contains a pouch for electricity storage. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail is a patch of brown fur. A female will have a V-shaped notch at the end of its tail, which looks like the top of a heart. It is classified as a quadruped, but it has been known to stand and walk on its hind legs.

 

Rachel (Riolu), Sparky and Samantha (Luxray), Finn (Flareon), Tom (Umbreon), Sam (Staraptor), Zubat F, Ben (Bidoof), Ponyta F, Billy (Buizel), Pachirisu M, Hoothoot M, Bianca (Cascoon), Cassie (Cascoon), Buneary F, Orla and Oliver (Onix), Gina (Gastly), Togepi M, Nellie (Nosepass), Rotom, Aipom M, Prue – Ponyta, Bronzor, Gligar M, Combee F, Burmy F, Percy – Ponyta, Kricketune M, Psyduck F, George – Geodude, Clefairy F, Medetite F, Bibarel M, Magikarp M, Marill F,  Staravia F, Porygon, Sophie – Starly, Twiggy – Grotle, Lickitung F, Scyther F, Staravia M, Ryan M, Girafarig F,  Sophia – Staravia, Buizel M, Ryhorn M, Graveler F, Stella – Shellos blue, Shinx M, Wooper M, Bibarel M, Thomas – Tropius, Tropius M, Tina – Tropius, Quagsire F, Tangela M, Skyler – Skorupi, Yanma F, Tropius M, Unown D, Chingling F, Quentine – Quagsire, Croagunk F, Thalia – Tropius, Pichu M, Kricketot M, Barboach F, Raichu M, Tyler – Tropius, Shellos M – Pink, Chansey F, Pikachu M, Remoraid F, Flora –Finneon, Dustox F, Swablu F, Clara – Carnivine, Callum – Carnivine, Pikachu F, Bidoof M, Tropius M, Drifloon F, Abra M, Rose – Roserade, Gible M, Hannah – Houndoom, Steve – Steelix, Hoothoot F, Gilbert – Golbat, Harry – Houndoom, Mikey – Machop, Giratina, Pichu F, Buizel F


	3. Information from a dragon and battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group visit a dragon about the magical creatures and Pokémon and battle evil.

A golden two headed dragon was there. Its left head had green eyes and its right head had red eyes. The dragon turned around. "Hello, Cat."

"Hello, Malcolm." She looked at Newt and Tina and then at the dragon. "These lovely people would like some information."

"Of course." 

Jacob sighed. "Where does a guy get a drink in this joint?"

Malcolm waved a hand and a bottle materialised in front of the No-Maj. Queenie went to join Jacob. "Do you have Gigglewater?"

"Well," Malcolm said, "we don't sell alcoholic drinks. I can give you water that makes you giggle." He got out a shot glass and filled it with water and waved his hand over it. "Have a try."

Jacob took a sip and started chortling.

Malcolm's left head turned to Newt.

"I was hoping you would be able to tell me if there was any sightings," Newt said. "Tracks, that sort of thing."

"If you go back to New York, you'll find a Dougal with a Occamy." Malcolm gave the address.

"Dougal the demiguise. One last thing. There's a Mr Graves who works at MACUSA," Newt told Malcolm. "I was wondering what you knew of his background."

"I don't know much about Mr Graves, but I will say that who you met wasn't the real deal." Malcolm waved a scaly hand and two creatures appeared in the pub - a winged serpent and another that was crossed between a sloth and an ape. "Here you go."

As well as Queenie asking Jacob if there are other No-Majs like him, she asked Malcolm about the interactions in Doriathan. 

The two headed dragon laughed. "It's like the wizarding community in Britain. If you want to, you could get married here with no fear. For example, Keeva and the Kelpie. Keeva's a No-Maj - we call them Powerless - and she is friends with him. Or Janine and Tobias," Malcolm waved to a woman with long blond hair and fringe that was straight, blue eyes, red lips and manicured nails, "they're like you, Tobias is a No-Maj and Janine can do magic, and they're married."

"How would you guess that was an imposter?" Melina said to Emily.

"When we, Newt, Tina, Charlie, Ottilie, Francis and me were sentence to death without trial, this shocked Tina, which implied that the real Graves, while strict, was not a cruel man."

Keeva approached the bar with a man who appeared to be in his thirties with brown hair. He wore a dark blue shirt with the top button undone, dark blue trousers and men’s grey suede desert boots. 

\---- 

Graves pointed his wand at Newt and bolts of white lightning shot out of it.

Charlie flicked out his fingers and time stopped. He then waved a hand at Newt and the Magizoologist unfroze.

"What happened?" Newt asked.

"You're about to be attacked. I saved your life." He got out Pikachu from her Pokéball. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Graves to protect Newt." 

Newt jumped out of the way as Pikachu released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from her body at the opponent, which caught Graves off-guard.

Tina showed up and succeeded in calming Credence down. "Newt and I will protect you."

Seraphina's Aurors arrived on the scene and they dispatched Credence, firing spells at him in an eerily manner to guns, despite Tina and Graves saying not to.

Charlie shook his head. "This is not going to end well."

After Credence's death, Graves questioned everyone if the law protected the wizards or the Muggles and walked away. Seraphina ordered her Aurors to detain Graves and take his wand. They responded by putting a force field up.

Charlie put up a force field to shield everyone but Graves. Graves fired spell after spell, but the shield didn't falter. Charlie lowered the defence so Newt could use his Swooping Evil and then turned into Leafeon to use Grass Knot and trip up the Head Auror and Newt tied him up with a vine creeper from his pocket.

 


	4. Return to Doriathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone but the Goldstein sisters go to Doriathan and learn of a great peril.

The next time that Jacob and Newt returned to Doriathan with Charlie, Ottilie, Francis and Emily, it was without the Goldstein sisters. When they arrived at the palace, King Tarewek and his guests were dancing to Under The Same Sun by Alvaro Soler ft. Jennifer Lopez. Tarewek noticed the group and the music ceased. "What is the problem?"

"I've got good news and bad news," Emily announced.

"Let us hear the bad news," said Tarewek.

"Graves from MACUSA and the heterochromia man turned out to be one and the same. And the heterochromia man was none other than Gellert Grindelwald."

Cue a gasp from the crowd.

 

 

Pokémon in Unova: Sawk, Tranquil M, Servine, Romeo – Deerling, Juliet – Deerling, Vanessa – Vanillite, Blitzle M, Patrat F, Lilipup F, Tympole M, Audino F, Panpour F, Tranquil F, Pidove M, Sewaddle M, Timburr M, Cottonee F, Roggenrola F, Darumaka M, Cinncino F, Gothita F, Munna F, Liepard M, Venipede F, Sigilyph F, Trubbish F, Liepard F, Tranquil F, Sandile M, Venipede F, Purrloin F, Purrloin M 

 

Vision of Zgtozata achieving world domination – if he is not stopped


End file.
